


Vulnerable

by justthehiddles



Series: 4k Trope and Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Battle wounds, Coma, F/M, Facial Shaving, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Smut, Nightmares, Shaving, loss of magic, loss of the use of a limb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Reader helps her husband Loki shave.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: 4k Trope and Kink Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123955
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Vulnerable

Loki hadn’t adjusted well to being homebound. He had grown accustomed to coming and going as he pleased, magic teleportation or not. But this last battle changed all that. It had nearly killed Loki, spending months in a deep coma healing from his injuries. You spent it at his bedside, even when everyone told you to make preparations to go on without him.

“I WILL NOT HAVE THAT TALK!” you screamed at the palace advisors. “He will heal and wake.” you reassured yourself more than anyone.

And true to your word, Loki did wake, but there had been complications from his injuries. 

…

Something clattered in the sink and you overheard Loki cursing all the way in the sitting area of your quarters in the palace. You glanced in the bathroom's direction, waiting and listening. The same clatter again, this time followed by what sounded like Loki’s fist pounding the counter. 

You placed your book down and made your way towards him. As you stepped into the bathroom, you spied Loki towering over the sink. His one arm hung at his side, paralyzed. The healers couldn’t say when or if it would heal. 

“My love,” You came up behind him, enjoying the soft fabric of his tunic. “what troubles you?”

Loki leaned over the sink, his jaw clenched. “It’s fine, dove.” 

He had been moping for weeks. Frankly, you were sick of it. You spied the razor in the sink, shaving soap and brush on the counter.

“Well, good to know because I thought you only cursed when you were mad about something.” you smiled at his reflection in the mirror. 

Reflected back for a very different Loki than most were used to seeing. Sure there was the raven hair, sharp cheekbones, and eyes that could reduce you to a puddle or ash depending on his mood. But now his jaw was covered with a dark beard. 

“Do not mock me, darling.” Loki turned to walk away, but you grabbed his good wrist and pulled him back. He didn’t have the strength or magic to fight back. 

“I would never mock you.” You reached up to cup his cheek, but Loki flinched away. “But you seem intent on making life around here as difficult as possible.” You grabbed him by the collar of his tunic. “Now sit down so I can take care of you.”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “I don’t need someone to take ca—”

“Sit down, Loki!” You squeezed your eyes shut in frustration. “Or I will tie you down myself and I know there is nothing you can do about.” You jabbed a finger at the nearby chair.

Loki’s shoulders slumped as he made his way over. 

“And take off your shirt.” His eyes widened, and you smirked. “It’s not as though I haven’t seen you completely naked. I am your wife after all.”

“I’m not the man you married.” Loki struggled with the tunic, even with the buttons changed over to snaps to accommodate his arm. In a fit, he threw the tunic down to ground and plopped down in the chair. 

Raised scars marred his chest, shoulders and arms. But you had seen them at their worst. When Loki had been brought home. Hell, you had helped carried his body from where he fell. Side by side in everything. Not that you told Loki any of that. 

You smiled, grabbing the razor from the sink where Loki threw it down and the cup of shaving soap. “I’ve seen worse, my love. Remember, I used to work with the healers?” 

Loki smiled. The first proper smile in weeks. “How could I forget it where we met?” He pulled you close, standing between his legs. 

You set down the razor and shaving soap to straddle his lap. “You were covered in blood that day. Little did I know none of it was yours.” 

“A mistake you would never make again.” Loki grinned, only to have it fall. “And now… where you there? When they heal me?”

You stopped soaping up the brush. “You don’t want to hear about that.” The brush fumbled in your hand. “Let’s talk…”

Loki snatched your wrist as you reached to lather up his beard. “… about this. What are you protecting me from?” Loki’s eyes flashed at you. “Do not coddle me.”

You jerked from his grip and returned to the task at hand. The brush scrapped and scratched across Loki’s whiskers, softening them so you could shave them away. 

“You haven’t answered the question.” Loki lifted his chin to allow you to soap up there.

“Bold of you to assume I am protecting you, my king.” You attempted to deflect. It didn’t work. 

“My love, I…” Loki settled back against the chair. “Tell me. No matter how painful. Do not carry this burden alone.”

You shook your head, picking up the razor. “You do not need to be troubled by it, my love.” The cold steel of the blade hit Loki’s skin and he resisted the urge to draw away as you pulled it down his cheek. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” he stated plainly. You blinked at him as you wiped away the first swipe. 

“How…?” You paused. 

“You scream and cry at night.”

“So do you.” you countered, dragging the razor down his cheek. The nights were the worst, Loki yelling out as though he were back there. 

“Then allow me to be your companion. Let us be a comfort to each other.” 

You sighed, shifting in your seat on Loki’s lap, returning to shaving away the beard, taking care as you approached his lip and chin. 

“I found you. Out there, blooded and broken.” The tears pricked your eyes. “I carried you home.” The last word came out in a garbled sob. 

You took a deep breath to steady your hand and then returned to Loki’s face. 

“I had no idea.”

“I made them swear to not to say a word. You needed to heal without worrying about me.”

“A lot of good that did.” His eyes darted to his useless arm, hanging at his side. Loki chuckled darkly, a smirk tracing over his lips. “I am still scarred and broken and my magic—”

You leaned away from him. “They told me to make preparations for your funeral. They told me to say goodbye, to make arrangements for Thor to return.”

Loki’s smirk disappeared. “They what?”

“By all accounts, you should be dead, Loki. I refused. Told them you would pull through.” You sobbed, dropping the razor to the side. A third of the beard remained. “I said if anyone would pull through, it would be you. Thank you for not making me a liar.” 

Loki’s mouth dropped open. His mind reeling at what you told him. The healers had been vague about what happened. Loki shrugged it off. But he never imagined the anguish you must have experienced. 

“I’m….”

“It’s okay, Loki. You are grieving too. The loss of your arm, your magic. All temporary, I hope.” You moved swiftly to finish up. 

You flicked the razor up as it hit his chin for the last stroke. You dropped the razor and picked up the warm towel, pressing it against the newly clean shaven skin. 

“But a price I would gladly pay to have you here. To touch your face.” You cupped his face and leaned in. “To kiss your lips.” 

You pressed your lips to his. He wrapped his one arm around your waist, tentatively, pulling you against him. You sighed against him and inhaled the scent of the shaving soap, woods and spice. The Loki you knew. Tears ran down your face. 

Loki stood, still holding you tight. While his magic may be gone for the moment, his strength remained. 

“I love you, darling.” He nuzzled into your neck. You reveled in his smooth skin. Loki walked towards the door.

“Where are we going?” 

“To bed. I need to thank you appropriately for my shave.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t—”

Loki kissed your lips. “Let’s have this moment, love. Let us be happy and content for now. We can worry about tomorrow’s troubles later.”

You nodded, and Loki smiled, carrying you to the bed.


End file.
